Smallkit's Path
by Marblefur of SmokeClan
Summary: Smallkit is born in WindClan, and is well known and popular for her fast running. After all, that's what they do in WindClan. But every cat knows Smallkit is special. She is destined to save the Clans from the upcoming threat, but can she do it? Rated T for Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay new story! For those of you who submitted an OC, thank you! All of the cats submitted will be used in the story. Sadly this isn't a chapter, but it is Allegiances.**

 **WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER: Breezestar- light brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes**

 **DEPUTY: Stormleap- grey and white tom with dark blue eyes**

 **MED. CAT: Hazelfur- brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes**

 **APPRENTICE, Volepaw**

 **WARRIORS:**

 **Skystorm: blue and grey she-cat, blue-green eyes**

 **APPRENTICE, Larkpaw**

 **Cherrystorm: reddish-orange she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Foxblaze: ginger tom with bushy tail and amber eyes**

 **Hawkeye: brown and white tom with sharp green eyes**

 **Mintflower: light grey she-cat with darker stripes and piercing silver-blue eyes**

 **Heathermist: pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Crowsong: black tom with white tail-tip and amber eyes**

 **APPRENTICE, Runningpaw**

 **QUEENS:**

 **Sandheart: pale ginger she-cat, mother of Hawkeye's kits (Mudkit- brown tom with amber eyes; Palekit- light ginger and white she-kit with green eyes)**

 **Minkstripe: light brown she-cat, expecting Crowsong's kits**

 **APPRENTICES:**

 **Volepaw: brown and grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Larkpaw: grey she-cat with green-blue eyes**

 **Runningpaw: red-orange tom with grey patches and deep blue eyes**

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **LEADER: Ripplestar- white and gray tom with odd silver-blue eyes**

 **DEPUTY: Frozensplash- blue-gray she-cat with a white mark on back (as if frozen splash)**

 **MED. CAT: Runningwish- Pure white she-cat with leaf green eyes**

 **APPRENTICE, Spottedpaw**

 **WARRIORS:**

 **Icepelt: white tom with blue eyes**

 **Rushingpelt: gray tom with blue eyes**

 **Soottail: brown tom**

 **APPRENTICE, Lichenpaw**

 **Leopardtail: golden she-cat with brown stripe on head and spotted tail, amber eyes**

 **Minnowheart: ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Emberflight: Mostly ginger tortoiseshell tabby she-cat**

 **Brightfeather: snow white she-cat with gray-tipped ears and one gray paw, blue eyes**

 **APPRENTICE, Icepaw**

 **Stonewhisker: gray tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Loudrain: old, dark brown tom with dark blue eyes**

 **APPRENTICES:**

 **Icepaw: white tom with green eyes**

 **Spottedpaw: calico with blue eyes**

 **Lichenpaw: light brown tom with blue eyes**

 **QUEENS:**

 **Honeypool: yellowish she-cat with white ears, paws, tail-tip, and green eyes. Mother of Icepelt's kits (Flowerkit: white she-kit with yellow flower shaped splash on her back and green eyes; Sunkit: yellow with a few white spots on his back, blue eyes)**

 **ELDERS:**

 **Rainpool: she-cat with dull blue-gray fur, amber eyes**

 **THUNDERCLAN:**

 **LEADER: Larkstar- small gray and white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **DEPUTY:**

 **MED. CAT:**

 **APPRENTICE, Silverpaw**

 **WARRIORS:**

 **Flamestorm: black tom with orange ears, paws, tail-tip, and orange splash on chest with blue eyes**

 **Hawkleap: long-haired golden brown tom with green eyes**

 **APPRENTICE, Treepaw**

 **Darkcloud: dark grey and black striped tom with dark amber eyes**

 **Ferretclaw: shy brown tom with odd hazel eyes**

 **Robinflight: brown she-cat with a reddish underbelly and dark blue, almost black eyes**

 **Ebonylight: pure white she-cat, blue-green eyes**

 **Aspenwing: dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Duststorm: dusky brown tom with serious blue eyes**

 **QUEENS:**

 **Bluelight: dark blue she-cat with green eyes and a white underbelly, mother of Darkcloud's kits (Applekit- blue she-kit with amber eyes; Brackenkit- dark brown tabby tom with blue-green eyes; Snowkit- white she-kit with green eyes)**

 **APPRENTICES:**

 **Silverpaw: gray tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Treepaw: dusty brown she-cat with green eyes**

 **Foxpaw: ginger tom with black tipped tail and green eyes**

 **ELDERS:**

 **Tangleheart: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **SHADOWCLAN:**

 **LEADER: Sharpstar- dark gray tom with green eyes**

 **DEPUTY: Crowtalon- pure black tom with amber eyes**

 **MED. CAT: Larkwing- dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes**

 **WARRIORS:**

 **Pineheart: Dark ginger fur with brownish paws and chest**

 **Boneclaw: black tom with white paws and very dark green eyes**

 **APPRENTICE, Slashpaw**

 **Hollyfeather: ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Redtuft: dark orange/red tom with green eyes**

 **APPRENTICE, Darkpaw**

 **Fallowflight: gray she-cat with patient amber eyes**

 **APPRENTICE, Gingerpaw**

 **Mossystep: light gray tom with blue-grayish eyes and a fluffy tail**

 **QUEENS:**

 **Mallowfeather: black and white she-cat with dark green eyes, mother of Pineheart's kits (Sunkit- ginger and white she-kit; Stormkit- black and white tom with green eyes)**

 **APPRENTICES:**

 **Slashpaw: black tom with white paws and green eyes**

 **Darkpaw: black tom with ginger splotches and green eyes**

 **Gingerpaw: ginger she-cat with blue eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay finally writing the first actual chapter of this story! I'm excited to see how many of you like it and where it goes! =3**

 **~Marble out**

Minkstripe purred weakly and looked down at her kits. Four of them. Four of her own, beautiful kits to raise. If only their father could be there. "Would you like help naming them?" a she-cat asked gently.

The new mother glanced up at her. "Okay…" she murmured. "I think this one, the light brown tabby- she looks just like me- should be named… Duskkit. And the black tom, Crowkit. After his father..." her voice trailed off and the other she-cat cut in.

"How about Beechkit for the pale brown she-cat? And… ah, Smallkit for the darker brown and gray one," she decided after a moment of thought. "Do you like those names?" The brown queen purred. "Duskkit, Crowkit, Beechkit and Smallkit," she muttered. "Perfect."

The she-cat blinked down at them. _I will protect you, my beautiful kits._

 **SMALLKIT P.O.V.**

"Please, Minkstripe, can we pretty please with a mouse on top go outside?" Me and my littermates had been begging for the longest time, but our mother wouldn't budge. I stood up straight and looked her in the eye. "Please," I said with almost no emotion. The light brown queen looked shocked for a heartbeat before sighing and glancing outside.

"I'm sorry, my little kits, but it's going to rain soon. I _promise_ you can go out tomorrow, okay?" We all looked down in disappointment and muttered to ourselves as we returned to the corner of the nursery we had claimed.

After a while of just sitting there and chatting, I noticed one of the younger kits, Palekit, looking at us longingly from where she sat with her brother. I turned back to my siblings and interrupted their rant about how dumb it was that we couldn't go outside just because of a bit of rain.

"Guys, I have an idea." I quickly whispered my plan into my brother, Crowkit's ear and let him tell our sisters. "Got it?" he asked them and Beechkit nodded, along with Duskkit. We padded over casually to the two younger kits, and I mewed, "Hi, Palekit and Mudkit. Would you guys like to play with us?" I tried my best to keep a straight face as their eyes lit up and they turned to their mother. "Can we? Can we?" They mewled pleadingly. Sandheart nodded curtly and Mudkit immediately jumped up and ran over to the corner.

I shook my head, calling to him. "No, come over here!" He and Palekit exchanged glances but nonetheless padded back to us. "We are going to sneak outside. A little bit of rain isn't going to stop us, is it?" Mudkit's eyes widened. The little tom-kit always was kind of a… Well, he always listened to the rules and never disobeyed any cat.

I was going to have to change that. "Come on, there's a little back place we can sneak out of. But we have to be really quiet, okay?" Palekit and Mudkit nodded quickly and we slipped out the back entrance of the nursery, pushing ourselves outside a small hole in the camp wall. "Hey, Mudkit! I'll race you to the little clump of trees over there-" I pointed with my tail- "and back!" I challenged the little tom as we padded away from the camp a little ways.

The ground was wet and our paws were sinking into it from the rain, and it felt gross. But it would be good to run! Mudkit glanced at his sister and shrugged. "Okay, why not!" he accepted, and we lined up. My littermates and Palekit watched beside us and counted down. "On three! One," Duskkit started. "Two!" Beechkit chimed in. "Three!" they both cheered. Crowkit snorted at them.

I took off as soon as she said three and was already way ahead of Mudkit. My legs were longer, but not only that- I knew how to keep stride, and I was just… fast. "No fair!" Mudkit whined. I was already at the trees and he was falling behind more and more. "Stop here, I'll give you a head start," I called. Mudkit skidded to a halt beside me and panted. "Okay, I'm ready," he told me after a minute.

"Ready… Set… Go!" I sat and waited a few heartbeats, then turned around and began climbing one of the nearest trees. The leaves and light colored bark hid me well as I watched Mudkit glance behind him, then double-take and stop. "Where are you guys?" he squeaked, looking around for his littermate and 'friends'.

I stifled a laugh as he glanced around wildly, then he curled up in a ball on the ground. I slowly climbed down the tree and padded in a wide semi-circle around him, meeting up with my sisters and brother. We all headed back to camp, chatting and laughing as we left Mudkit to get in trouble, along with Palekit.

"Guys, we can't just leave him," Beechkit sighed. "He might get hurt. I know we want him in trouble, but we don't want him to be injured, do we?" Ugh. I hate when she's right. "Fine," I muttered, and turned around, running back to the spot we left him.

Mudkit was still there, sitting up and looking around. His eyes filled with sadness, they changed to joy when he realized I had come back for him. "Smallkit!" he squealed, jumping up and pelting over to me. "Come on, we're going back to camp." The brown kit followed me as I led him back to camp, slipping in the back entrance and into the nursery. Both of our mothers were asleep; I signaled to my littermates to stay quiet.

"Sandheart?" I called softly, shooing Mudkit and Palekit away to play around. The queen lifted her head groggily. "What is it?" her words were slurred with fatigue. "Mudkit and Palekit snuck out, but we brought them back. I just wanted to let you know," I told her, smiling when she bolted upward and headed outside for her kits.

"Mudkit! Palekit! I am very disappointed in you! Sneaking out? You could have been hurt- I am so disappointed, in you Mudkit. You too, Palekit." I heard her scold them, and laughed with my littermates in our corner.

Minkstripe glanced at us. "It's time to go to sleep soon, you guys. You'd better get some rest, 'cause unless it rains tomorrow, you can go outside!" she called over, and we all raced to the nest. "Okay… But can you tell us a story? Please?" She grinned. "Sure! Which one?" We all glanced at each other. "Uh, the one about how the Clans were formed!" we all mewed in unison.

Minkstripe purred. "I love that one, but you have heard it at least 10 times… Don't you want a different story? How about Firestar? Tallstar? No?" I snorted. "Nope! We all want to hear that story again!" I answered for all of us.

 **(A/N: If you haven't read Dawn of the Clans (which I suggest you do, they are awesome) then I wouldn't read this part. By the way, I know most of you might think that the first leader of ThunderClan was Thunderstar, but technically his name was still Thunder. Anyways, you might want to skip this part...)**

Our mother smiled warmly. "Fine. The very first leader of WindClan was a she-cat named Wind, or Wind Runner, ShadowClan was Tall Shadow, RiverClan was River Ripple, and ThunderClan was Thunder. But do you want to know who named the Clans?" We all nodded furiously. "That was a tom, named Gray Wing. His brother was Clear Sky, the leader of SkyClan. You all remember the story I told you about SkyClan, right?" I nodded, as did my littermates.

"Well, all of those cats and their Clanmates came from the mountains, where the Tribe of Rushing Water lives…"

 **Whew, I'm finally done. I hope you enjoy, and yes- I know, Smallkit is kind of a jerk :/ along with her littermates. Anyway, I hope you like the story and please review if you did! (:**

 **~Marble out**


End file.
